Dimmsdale Tales/References
*Poof appears in the title card but not in the episode itself. * - This episode is a trilogy of anthology segments like the Treehouse of Horror. * - The main scenery for the episode (the fireplace) somewhat resembles the intro scene of Grunkle Stan with Dipper, Mabel, Soos and Wendy in a camp-like scene. Adding by, the name of the hotel "The Pines" sounds like the main characters' surname. * - When Mr. Turner was choosing what airplane take, one airline is called "American Scare-Lines" which is a reference to the airline. * The Twilight Zone - When Mr. Turner was at the plane, he saw a man at the wing of the plane and later he depicts the man as "destroying the wing" which make a reference to the episode, . * How to Train Your Dragon - In Timmy' second story, while Mr. Turner was choosing what to see; a movie is called "How to Train Your Dinkleberg" which is a reference to the film. * Titanic - In Timmy' second story, while Mr. Turner was choosing what to see; a movie is called "Titanic" which is a reference to the film. * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs - In Timmy' second story, while Mr. Turner was choosing what to see; a movie is called "Cloudy with a Chance of Dinkleberg" which is a reference to the film. * 1950s movies - In Timmy' third story, the set of the story is based on the famous' make-up points in those films from the 50s. * - When Mr. Turner was hugging the baby bear, a giant comes to take it baby which is a possible reference to when a Ursa Minor (bear with a -like design) is destroying Ponyville until her mom comes in the episode, Boast Busters. * Open Season - The reaction of the giant bear seeing Mr. Turner hugging it baby bear is similar to Boog' reaction towards Shaw when he thinks that Shaw kills Elliot. *Timmy keep screaming on his father " stop talking!!! " the whole episode. * At the beginning, you can see that it was sunset. But instantly in another scene, it was suddenly night. * One of the Squirrely Scouts was not in the troop in Squirrely Puffs. * It is unknown how Mr. Turner and the troop can eat the pizza without needing a liquid to drink. * When Timmy shows the Squirrely Scouts the hotel, it was night. But when the camera shows the hotel, it was sunrise. First Story * Wanda could have been killed when Cosmo and Sparky throw the saw and white paint to her and although the fairies are inmmortal, the story based them as humans. Second Story * It is never explained why Crocker was going to Dimmsdale; as himself stated that he wants to be far way from his mother. Third Story * Carlsbad said that he was holding the emergency brake to prevent to fall to the cliff, but he should've known better that the emergency brake doesn't need to be held. ** Also, nothing would happen if the emergency brake was loose as it cannot slide by itself.